Rough Night-Companion To Gadree'ls Rough Hands
by lildemonsmom928
Summary: Companion Story to Gadreel's Rough Hands. Sam is not the only plagued with dreams. Rated M.Warnings for language and smut actions/references.


**A/N: Rough Night-Companion to Gadreel's Rough Hands Sam isn't the only one plagued with scorching dreams. **

"Rough night?"

Gadreel startled at the voice that cut into his thoughts. Whirling around he has a brief moment of where am I. Then he realized he was at work. The gal at the bar raises her eyebrow and then her glass. Right, bartender. That's who I am now. Gadreel thinks to himself. "Another draft doll face," she purred out seductively. Gadreel's vessel felt squeamish at her overtures, causing him to wonder if he too should feel the same. He grabbed her glass, filled it quickly and walked away. Gadreel walked into the back and headed towards the cooler. Once inside he leaned against the wall and took in some deep breaths. Not just for himself but also for his vessel. The poor man in there was in knots and Gadreel wasn't sure why. Could it have been these nights of sleeplessness? Gadreel didn't need to sleep but he did for the man he shares a body with as well as the solitude it provides. It was part of their deal. He gave over his body as long as Gadreel took care of it. Keep it as human as possible. Gadreel had already broken promises to him so many times he vowed that he would try and keep it on the straight and narrow from now on. After a few more breaths, Gadreel was able to leave the cooler and resume his evening shift.

Heading up the back stairs to his tiny room above the bar, Gadreel thinks back to his vessels response to the woman at the bar. He really wants to understand. Once inside his room he heads to the shower to have a conversation with the man. As the hot water beats down on his skin, Gadreel enters the space in his mind that his vessel carved out for himself. It was a warm room full of books and opera music. Gadreel walked further in the room and stood before his vessel. The man looked up and smiled. "Gadreel, hello." Gadreel smiled back and sat on the chair across from the man. "I came to ask you about our reaction earlier. To the woman in the bar. Why did our body react this way? Why did you?" The man leaned back against the chair and took a deep breath. "Because Gadreel I don't like women. I prefer the company of men. Sexually." Gadreel tilted his head sideways. The man smiled again. It was refreshing speaking to this angel. It was like opening up the whole world to him. Gadreel was quiet for a few minutes. Then he spoke," Is that why I keep having those dreams about Sam? The other man in whom I resided?" The man laughed, "I would imagine so. But if you are having dreams about this man it is because of you and not me. You have kept yourself quite hidden about the time you were in Sam's body. Occasionally a piece of it leaks out, but not enough for me to have formed any kind of sexual attraction or bond."

Gadreel leans back in the chair and contemplates what the man has just shared with him. Angels are gender neutral and sexuality is not in their nature. Was he feeling this way because of his strong connection to his vessel or because deep down he wants to be more than just an asexual being of light? "Thank you for speaking so plainly to me. You have given me much to think on." The man smiled and Gadreel made his way back to consciousness. The water has now gone cold. Gadreel turns it off and steps out. He catches his reflection in the mirror. He never has really stopped to look at this vessel closely. What he sees seems to be pleasing. At least that's what the females that come into the bar say to him. Gadreel dries himself off and heads towards the bed in the center of the room. He found that he rather enjoys the solitude of taking rest as well as the promise he made to his vessel. Gadreel slides under the cool sheet and his mind begins to wander. Images of Sam flit through his mind. Gadreel focuses on the ones of Sam lying in his bed or being naked in the shower. As the images replay over and over he finds that his vessels cock is getting harder and there is an intense throbbing. He captures the image in his mind of Sam pleasuring himself. Gadreel touches himself much in the way Sam does. Sliding his hand up and down from base to tip. He thumbs the slit at the tip and a wave of pleasure flows through him. Gadreel has gone from thinking about Sam touching himself to Sam touching Gadreel. He can almost feel Sam's hands on his cock, stroking him. Gadreel's hand begins a faster rhythm and his breathing get's shallow. Instantly the vision changes to Sam kneeling between his legs and taking Gadreel's cock into his mouth. Unconsciously Gadreel begins bucking his hips upward. It's such an intense vision it almost seems real. Gadreel can smell Sam, feel him, touch him and can almost taste him. The throbbing in his cock gets more intense as he feels the precome leaking out. Faster and faster he rubs and pulls on his aching cock all the while imagining Sam's luscious mouth taking him in deeper and deeper. Gadreel's vessel tenses and with one final pull and thrusting of his hips, hot cum spurts out and covers his belly. He slows his rhythm and rubs the hot cum over his cock. Removing his hand, he lays there breathing heavily. All Gadreel can think about is Sam. Closing his eyes his last thoughts were how can I get Sam to see me and not kill me?

**Comments? Suggestions? I welcome them all! It helps me be a better writer!**


End file.
